megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Zelenin
(Redux), (Drama CD) }}Zelenin is a Russian scientist who holds the rank of First Lieutenant and is a crew member aboard Ship 3, the Elve. Eventually, she joins the Red Sprite being the only survivor of the Elve. She is only playable through using unofficial passwords. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Major Character, Boss (Judge race, Neutral route; Pillar race, Chaos route) *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Redux: Major Character Personality Zelenin acts professionally in a mission and is extremely cold hearted and cool-headed. Despite this, she refuses to use demons despite the dangers the U.N. Schwarzwelt Investigational Team are faced with because of what they've done to her and the Elve. This slightly changes when she meets Mastema who offers her a Power. Additionally, she has a human compassion for the crew mates of the Elve that goes beyond her cold nature. This is especially apparent with the protagonist whom she deeply admires for his professionalism and courage, coming to view him as a true companion and caring for his well being above most matters. In Sector Carina, she claims that she never "shops on an empty stomach," implying that she is good with her money. When she becomes Judge, all of her saintly qulities intensify as she accends past her humanity. She originally wanted to just escape the Schwarzwelt, but as a Judge angel she instead wishes to face it head-on to save Humanity. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Zelenin is a Russian scientist who is a crew member aboard Ship 3, the Elve. When the Elve crashes in Boötes, she is captured by Mitra's demons to be experimented on so demons may study human biology. However, the protagonist and Zelenin escape the cell with the help of Mastema. Because of this event, Zelenin becomes afraid of demons and does not trust the DSP (Demon Summoning Program). Then, while in Carina, Mastema provides her with a Power, which serves her faithfully in Sector Delphinus and onwards. In Eridanus, she discovers the portals that allow the protagonist to travel around the map. Being the smartest scientist on the Red Sprite, she helps and discovers many ways one can travel across the Schwarzwelt with the help of rare forma. Once in Grus, she wants to find a way to tame Jack's crew without killing them. Once the protagonist escorts her to Mastema, he states that the only way to tame Jack's Crew is for an angel to sing the Hymn of the Lord. However, he claims he nor the other angels hold the power to sing the hymn, as humanity's heart had changed too much since their creation. Mastema proposes that Zelenin should turn into an angel. She agrees with this and the transformation is carried out, allowing her to sing the hymn, calming down Jack's crew and sapping their willpower away. Her new shape and her song cause Jimenez's trust in her to wane even further, deriding her song as a brainwashing technique and her as a puppet for Mastema. When in Sector Horologium, she separates from the crew to go her own way. If the protagonist takes the Neutral route, she is fought as a boss in Sector Bootes in her angelic form, Judge Zelenin. If they take the Chaos route, she is the final boss, transforming herself into Pillar Zelenin. She is unfought in the Law route, as the protagonist instead becomes her ally and helps her create a world of Law in which she is worshipped as humanity's channel to God and her song remains forever in humanity's heart. In the New Law Route, she is confronted by Alex, who reveals the truth of where she came from and what the future she creates in the original Law Route will bring. When the protagonist agrees with Alex's explanation, Zelenin realizes that she must create her own version of order by removing hostility with her hymn. As Zelenin declares that she accepts it and vows to create her own version of order, a new future is created and Alex disappears due to the alteration and having accomplished her mission before giving Zelenin her ring, which she would in turn give to the protagonist at the end of the new route. In the New Chaos Route, she confronts the protagonist and Jimenez in the Empyrean Ascent. As in the original Chaos route, she declares them to be beyond redemption, transforms into her Pillar form, and is killed in battle. Strategy Against both Judge and Pillar Zelenin, bring protection against electricity and Charm. Sinner's Song is most inconvenient when it inflicts Charm to your party. Right Hand buffs all her stats by two stages on top of providing some minor healing, so be prepared to expend a few MP restoration items when counter-spamming debuffs. Judge Zelenin is more straightforward with her unchanging weakness to Wind, rendering her vulnerable to easy Co-Op attacks. Pillar Zelenin may have largely the same moveset as Judge Zelenin, but she lacks a weakness and brings Requiem to the table, which has a chance of instantly killing the entire party based on alignment. Unlike Mahamon or Mamudoon, Tetraja will not protect against it, and you can't survive it with the help of Sacrifices. The only way to survive it is by nulling both Expel and Curse, with Endure/Enduring Soul, or have a Law alignment. Every time she uses Requiem, she will become weak to Phys, Gun, Fire, Ice, and Wind attacks until her next turn. Stats Judge Zelenin Pillar Zelenin Gallery Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Law-Aligned Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Allies